twilight has an empath
by nosweeterwords
Summary: an ancient vampire, once friends with Carlisle, hears of the Cullen's attempt the save their family from the Volturi and decides to come back to the states to help out. putting herself as well in terrible danger, because if the Volturi discover her ability, they'll want to take her as well. (no Esme in this story, not that I don't love her, cuz I do.) CarlislexOC
1. Chapter 1

three thousand years, a long time to be alive. well, alive is a relative term. immortal was a little more accurate to my situation.

for lack of a better term, I'm a vampire. thats what we're called now, but we used to be known by many other names, better names if you asked me. moon walkers, immortals, cold ones, death, and of course vampires, or vampyres.

I have heard every name there is for my kind, i have lived longer than most known vampires, or at least the ones that I have met.I have seen the rise and fall of many empires, so I try to keep to myself more often than not these days. friends have become strangers, strangers bemcame enimies. I didn't want to deal with petty problems anymore, I was bored of this life and this world and yet here I stay.

I was currently travelling by train to washington. wonderful things, trains, I remember when humans inveted them, truly fascinating indeed. True they weren't nearly as fast as I would be on foot, but I liked the leisure time. to watch humans interact with one another. the way these creatures costantly changed was amazing, so complex yet so increadibly simple.

I was on said train, watching said people becuase I had begun to hear rumors, whispers of an old friend of mine that now lived in a small town called forks. He and his coven, his family were facing a very reall and extreme threat from the vampire authority, the Volturi. spinless cowards that wouldn't know real power if it ripped them apart and burned them alive.

many vampires, acording to the whispers, have been gathered to act as whitnesses to this covens innocence. They were not being asked to fight beside them, if that is what this 'visit' from the Volturi would come to.

I would fight the votluri have slaughtered many covens on false allegations. I would not let my friend die the same way. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't even be in America right now. But hearing that my friend Carlisle needed help protecting his family, I was going to have to risk meeting the volturi head on.


	2. Chapter 2

My train arrived in Washington late into the night, I wasn't sure what time. Though I never did care for time. there was night and day, that's all I needed to know, and It served me just fine for over three thousand years.

as soon as I stepped foot off of the train I could feel them, the eyes of nearly every human in the station were on me now. I was getting a few looks on the train, but in such a small space no one wanted to stare for very long.

ignoring the eyes, I walked straight out of the station and down the road until I was sure I was out of sight, turned into a nearby forest and then sprinted off towards forks. I'd be able to find Carlisle by scent once I reached to small town.

I hadn't been traveling long at all when I reached a small town and stopped. This place was beautiful, but there was something wrong. It wreaked of dog everywhere, and not just any dogs. Shifters, wolves, and they were close.

I tensed and quickly jumped high up into the nearest tree, hiding among the branches and leaves. as soon as I was properly hidden, three massive wolves burst through a line of trees before halting underneath my little sanctuary. they sniffed around, growling like the beasts they were.

I have nothing against shifters, none have ever harmed me, but they have tried. being the bite first ask questions never kind of creatures. so I sat there for a moment or two, waiting for them to realize where I had gone. there were two dark wolves one a smidgen lighter than the other with one that was a smokey grey. the largest wolf, the leader I assume, shifted its massive canine head back and searched the treetops.

I couldn't help but smile, he was smart, for a beast. the Alpha let out a deep burly growl once it caught a glimpse of me. seeing no point in hiding myself now I moved out onto another branch where the other two could see me as well. following their leader in growling at me.

"Oh hush up now. I could have killed all three of you twice over by now, I'm a friend." I sat myself on a sturdy branch and swung my legs back and forth, waiting. "well? are one of you going to shift so we can speak? I don't have all day, placed to go, vampires to see. you know how it is."

another set of growls just had me rolling my eyes at them, horribly stubborn things, though so was I. finally the largest stepped back tilting it's massive head towards the ground, a clear message. 'you come down, and I'll shift.' so, with a sigh I jumped down to where I was standing before all three wolves. Putting my hands up in surrender, I really wasn't looking for a fight, not with them anyway.

after a moment the Alpha huffed through it's nose and shifted into it's human form. A tall tanned skinned, dark haired man with was looked like a permanent frown etched onto his face. muscles tense, ready for me to strike at a moments notice I suppose.

"Like I said, I'm a friend. Or a least I hope so. I'm looking for the Cullen coven. I heard they're in a bit of trouble. Thought I'd help where I can." I offered my hand to the naked wolfman in front of me, only to have him just stare at me.

"alright then, no touching, I'm ok with that. To be perfectly honest, I'm glad, don't think I'd ever get the stink off." a growl from the other black wolf. "no offence lad, no offence. how about we make this easier, you can just point me in the direction of Forks."

"I told the rest of my pack the we found you, they'll bring the Cullen's here. If you turn out to be a threat, you wont be for long." the man before me finally spoke.

"ah, It speaks. Alright then I suppose we'll just wait here." I took a seat on a large tree root keeping an eye on the wolves and naked man before me. I figured the Cullen's would have some kind of peace treaty with the wolves that were clearly the native to this land. It was exactly the Carlisle I knew from nearly two hundred and fifty years ago. Though our time together was brief, Carlisle was obviously a kind man, genuinely good in damn near every way. I had loved him once, but that was so long ago I doubt he'd even remember me. though weather he did or not, I would help him now, because if my old friend was really going to face the Volturi then he was going to need all the help he could possibly get.

it didn't take long for four large wolves to emerge from the forest with three vampires I didn't recognize. a tall blonde standing next to an enormous mass of muscle, and one with sandy brown hair.

they were in front of me the second I noticed them, putting themselves between the wolves and myself. I stood to greet them properly, figuring this must be a few members of Carlisle's family I had come here to protect.

The shorter male tilted his head every so slightly. "you know Carlisle." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. I nodded my head and extended my hand to the young vampire, who unlike the wolf, took it firmly with his own. speaking of the wolf, he had shifted back and seemed to be conversing with the rest of his pack.

"so where is my old friend?" I shook the others hand politely before asking the question. I didn't want to seem ungrateful for the welcome comity, but I did long to see Carlisle, It had been so long since we last spoke, let alone saw each other face to face.

"Hunting with a few of the others in the mountain, he should be back by the time we arrive at the house." The large vampire spoke, again I nodded. "well then, let be on our way. I'd like to meet the rest of the family I'm fighting for." I said gesturing for them to lead the way.

"We don't expect there to be a fight, and if it comes down to that we aren't asking you or the others to fight with us." the short one spoke again. I realized that I didn't know their names, but that could wait for now.

"Trust me, young one. If this whole thing does come to a battle, It's best to have as many on your side as possible. You didn't ask for my assistance, I'm offering it. Now, lets head out, it'll be dark soon and I don't think your dog friends like us being on their land." agreeing with me, the three turned, thanked the Alpha he called Sam and then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trust me, young one. If this whole thing does come to a battle, It's best to have as many on your side as possible. You didn't ask for my assistance, I'm offering it. Now, lets head out, it'll be dark soon and I don't think your dog friends like us being on their land." agreeing with me, the three turned, thanked the Alpha he called Sam and then we were off.

In a short time it took us to arrive at the Cullen family home, I learned the names of the three vampires escorting me. the tall male called himself Emmett, then there was his mate Rosalie who didn't seem to trust or like me as of yet. Lastly there was the short male, Edward, who had also informed me that the volturi were falsely informed the he and his mate Bella had created an immortal child.

at the mention of the child I faltered in my strides, immortal children were extremely unpredictable and vastly dangerous. But the three assured me that there was no immortal toddlers involved in their dilemma. giving them the benefit of the doubt, we carried on.

Now I stood before an impressive home with large glass windows, I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my lips for a brief moment. Carlisle did love the outdoors, and sunlight was like honey on the skin according to him. being cold to the touch as we are, I understood what he meant, sunlight was one of the many simple pleasures I indulged in.

"wait here, I'll get them." Edward informed me before heading into the house. I could here him speaking softly the whoever was inside. "We have another visitor for you Renesmee, would you like to meet her?" There was a shifting inside before more talking could just barely be heard. "Jacob, Bella. Rose ans Emmett are out there with her. But if you want some of the others to come out too, Carlisle isn't back yet, she knows him but I wont trust her until he comes back." There was a mumbled response I couldn't quite make out.

It was completely understandable not to trust me at this point. As far as they knew I was an assassin from the Volturi or some selfish rebel that was looking for a great battle to be a part of. Until Carlisle returned, I was a stranger to be wary of and I accepted that.

Several figured emerged from the house, one of which was a wolf. It was curious that a wolf would be in a house crawling with our kind, but with the treaty I assume they have I didn't question it. I froze upon seeing a little girl between Edward and a female I assumed was his mate. I suddenly felt the urge to back up a bit, but stood my ground.

This little girl was clearly not human, but upon closer inspection I could see that she was not immortal either. Dumbfounded, I didn't know how to react. My gaze snapped from the girl to Edward, everyone seemed to be on edge, but none more than the three the surrounded the young creature they had brought to meet me. they had all moved closed enough to where I could even hear to tiny heart beat like that of a humming bird.

"She's not?" I didn't know how to even begin. "No she's not. she was born, Bella and I are her Biological parents. She can show you if you let her." I was definitely curious as to how she would do that, so I quickly nodded and knelt down to the child's level.

The girl walked towards me then, her large brown eyes just as curious and cautious as my golden orbs. She place her small hand to my cheek, and I saw everything, all of the memories of her growth. From her in her mothers womb hearing Edwards voice for the first time, to being born and seeing her mother and father. How rapidly she grew and learned and developed, she was truly something. I had even caught a few glimpses of Carlisle as he ran test on the child, measuring her accelerated growth and writing in a journal.

Renesmee took her hand away after showing me a blonde vampire, looking at her with shock and horror before sprinting off into the trees. I looked into this girls eyes again, and I couldn't hold back anymore. An enormous smile spread across my face, then hers.

"you, Renesmee Cullen, are truly extraordinary aren't you? In all my years I haven't, well. I've never seen anything quite like you young lady, and your gift, so unique." I was in awe of this little girl, really she was magnificent.

Then I got an idea. "Ms. Cullen." I said the her, making her giggle slightly before humming in response. "Would you like me to show you something I can do now?" I asked her with a smile still firmly on my face. Renesmee nodded eagerly before looking to her mother, silently asking if it was ok.

"It's fine sweety, go ahead." Bella encouraged her daughter but still kept a close eye on the two of us, she was protective and I completely understood her reasoning.

"ok, now what this little one." I raised my hand into one of the last rays of sunlight, just as the sun was setting and took hold. grabbing the sunbeam from the air, then I took my other hand. lifting a finger to tell her to wait, that it got better. then using my free hand, reached for her shadow and grasped at it as well.

I made a show of lifting them both to where the child could see them, then I cupped my hands close together but only enough to see the darkness and light mix together. Then I took them both into one hand. "may I have you hands young miss?" Her amazed face quickly split into a grin as she lifted both hands together, eagerly awaiting whatever was coming next. I put my hand above hers and put the energy I held into them.

"It's so warm!" She exclaimed looking down at her hands as the energy swirled together as one, the light making the shadows sparkle as the dark in the light cast dancing shapes on her palms. "And It's so pretty!" It seemed she couldn't get enough, but I had just a bit more to show her.

I twisted my hands to swirl the energy around and around It lifted and moved around Renesmee before moving up high above her head and poofing into a sparkling dust that rained down onto her head. Her laughter was infectious, many of the others joined in with her.

I got to my feet then, it seemed to be getting late, and I wasn't sure if the child needed rest or not. glancing at Edward, who I long since discovered was a telepath, nodded his head and called for his daughter. I then decided that I should probably get to know some of these people, if there was the chance I would be fighting along side them. But I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before I heard an oh so familiar voice off to my left. "Roenna?"


	4. Chapter 4

I got to my feet then, it seemed to be getting late, and I wasn't sure if the child needed rest or not. glancing at Edward, who I long since discovered was a telepath, nodded his head and called for his daughter. I then decided that I should probably get to know some of these people, if there was the chance I would be fighting along side them. But I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before I heard an oh so familiar voice off to my left. "Roenna?"

"Roenna? Is that you?" My head snapped in the direction the voice came from. Standing there, looking the same yet completely different in every way, was Carlisle Cullen. If I were human, I swear my heart would have stopped. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until this moment.

He was in front of me in an instant, just looking at me as I did him. I heard someone clear their throat softly, drawing my attention to the now retreating group of everyone that had just been outside the house with us. Edward turned his head back to look at me, giving a smile- it was clear that based on Carlisle's strong reaction to me presence- that he trusted me now.

Once everyone had gone- I looked back to my long lost friend, no my long lost love. I could still feel it there in my chest. the love I felt for this man hundreds of years ago hadn't faded in the slightest. His gaze hadn't faltered for a second, like he believed that if he looked away for even a split second that I would vanish into thin air. Though to be fair, I had once, over two hundred years ago.

"Carlisle-" I was cut off by his heavy sigh of relief. Like hearing me speak made me real to him.

"Roenna, it really is you." It was all he said for now, and I didn't know what to say back. He sounded so revealed, like he had been filled to the brim with despair, that it wasn't really me and this was all just some cruel trick. It completely shattered my un-beating heart.

I opened my mouth, to say something I suppose but he wasn't having that right now. "No please, let's just. can we just stay here for a moment? Roenna, please? Just a moment." He sounded so desperate, it confused and saddened me. was I the cause of that pleading tone in this wonderful mans voice? I don't think I could live with knowing I had somehow hurt him this badly.

He rested his forehead against my own, placing a hand on my cheek gently. I'd be in tears at the tender gesture if I were able, but I wasn't so I was silent instead.

what seemed like a short time later, he pulled away from me, looking at me again. Just, looking, before he finally said anything. "I thought you were- where have you? I thought I'd never see you again. Markus told me you died in Europe years ago. I didn't want to believe him, and now here you are."

I sensed slightly the name. " Markus was filth, I had to kill his nearly a hundred years ago." I spat the words, then remember that this was supposed to be a joyous reunion. "Carlisle I am so sorry, you were right all those years ago. I never should have left, If I had stayed with you then maybe." I trailed off not knowing what I should or shouldn't say at this point. I didn't know where we stood after all this time.

"No, no you were right to leave, you were trying to protect me. I understand that now. I'm just to glad to see that you're alright. after you stopped returning my letters I looked for you. I searched for nearly fifty years before I got word that you, well that you were killed in Europe. But we can talk about that later, what are you doing here?" His hand was still placed gently on my cheek, and I couldn't help but lean into the touch.

" You looked for me?" I asked, only able to focus on one thing at a time. "Of course I looked for you Rona, why wouldn't I look for you?" He seemed confused and hurt and it made my stomach twist painfully.

"I'm sorry you wasted so much time looking for me Carlisle. I wish I had known." Carlisle pulled me into his chest before I could say any more, just holding me close. "It's alright, you're here, you're safe and alive. Everything is ok now Rona." I had missed that name, I hadn't hear it in so long. So I let myself enjoy hearing it for a moment longer.

Until I realized something and pulled away from him. "Wait, what do you mean by what am I doing here? Isn't it obvious? I came to help." I was confused, He knew what I could do, he had see it himself. It was actually one of the many reasons I had decided to leave him when I did.

"No! Rona you can't, you have to go. Leave here please!" Confusion doubling at his words, I tried to make sense of him. He had just been so glad to see me not five seconds ago, what changed so suddenly.

"I don't understand! I thought you would want my help in this! Carlisle this is your family, you need every chance you could possibly get that this will end in your favor!" I didn't shout, not really but I was getting emotional. Something I was not used to, and did not enjoy doing.

"Rona you have spent hundreds of year hiding from the Volturi-" "I do not hide from the Volturi! I have never hidden from those cowards. I have avoided conflict."

" Be that as it may my dear, you have done this for a reason. You know as well as I that if they discover you, they will hunt you until you are one of them and everyone you have ever cared for is dead. they will stop at nothing to possess and use you. they will want you as they want Alice!" His face and voice were distraught.

I briefly wondered who Alice was, and if it was his mate. Ignoring the hard pang in my chest at the thought I stood my ground. "I am through with running away from battles. I have been a warrior for thousands of years Carlisle, you need me, and I will never turn my back of a friend in need- never again."

There was a long and painful silence between us. hopefully he would accepting my offer a fidelity, no my offer of loyalty. When he didn't confirm nor deny my repeated offer I sighed.

"I am staying whether you like it or not my friend. I will not leave you nor your family to defend that precious child from the evil in this world. now if you'll excuse me, I'll be inside introducing myself."

Without another word I moved passed the still vampire before me and headed inside, Where the unmistakable sound of people rushing around could just barely be heard. Nosy bastards heard every word, probably saw everything as well. I gave an unneeded sigh before stepping inside to the mass of vampires and question I knew awaited me now.


	5. Chapter 5

Without another word I moved past the still vampire before me and headed inside, Where the unmistakable sound of people rushing around could just barely be heard. Nosy bastards heard every word, probably saw everything as well. I gave an un-needed sigh before stepping inside to the mass of vampires and question I knew awaited me now.

Times like this had me missing my sister fiercely, I still remembered her from my short time as a human. She was always so full of happiness and wonderful advice. But she was long since dead, and now I only had the memories and vague thoughts of what I think she might say when I needed to confide in her.

So that's just what I did. ' Do not listen to that silly man, he knows he needs you. If you are able to help dear one, then you must, it is our way.'

Once I stepped inside most of the eyes were on me, tough some at least tried to pretend to be doing something else. Though there were a few that didn't actually seem to care what was going on, and for those few I was grateful.

I felt Carlisle step inside the house after me, standing a bit close but I didn't mind. I was feeling bad about our disagreement, but I also wasn't about to recant my declaration to protect this family.

I took notice that ;Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and the wolf had all vanished. No doubt to get the little one off to bed seeing as the sun had already gone down and the world belonged to the night once more. Carlisle cleared his throat softly, but there was no doubt in my mind that everyone in the house heard.

"Everyone, this is a good friend of mine Roenna. She is a skilled warrior and has offered her assistance to my family while she is here." His voice was calm and even as he spoke, but I could practically feel his apprehension rolling off of him in waves.

"A warrior? I was under the impression that we were gathered as witnesses Carlisle, not an army." A vampire, clearly Egyptian in his ways, spoke up and was obviously displeased with what he was hearing.

"Carlisle was not feeding you falsehoods when he told you he gathered you as witnesses, I have known this man for hundreds of years. He would not lie to you, he would not jeopardize your faith or trust in him like that. but, he is a man who would do anything for his family. He would go to the ends of the earth for them, I can see that in him and I know you all have as well." I looked around the room, seeing the confirmation I needed on the faces of every vampire that knew my words to be true.

"The Cullen's do not expect a battle, but you know as well as I that the Volturi are. We are not asking you to fight with us if it comes to it. I understand the need to protect your own, But I will not run from those cowards! I will fight if need be, though I do wish for a peaceful outcome, I am no fool. Now, I am offering battle instruction and training to those who wish to learn. The choice to fight is your, but no matter what you choose I will train you regardless. May the gods forbid you having to protect your own one day in the future."

With that I walked through the quiet group and through the large glass doors that led to the back of the house. That had not been the way I wanted to introduce myself to a horde of strange vampires at all. I had been on my own for so long now, maybe my people skill were getting a bit rusty.

But that would have to be a worry for another time, for now, I had vampires to train. A few had followed after me, Emmett and Rosalie being some of the firsts. Then a few blonde vampires after then, more and more trickled out of the house.

When I thought no more would be joining, I began. "Alright then, the first thing you'll need to know when fighting your opponent, a potentially strong opponent. Is to be quick, and be clever. If you can manage that, you'll survive just about anything." The group listened to my words, but I could see I had a few people that didn't think I was cut out for the position of teacher.

"Would anyone like to volunteer as an example?" almost immediately there were two to step forward. Emmett and a man that looked like a nomad with long brown hair. They looked at each other, then me. "alright then, both of you, come at me with everything you've got." Crouching into a defensive position, a smirk on my face. "I don't want anyone holding back, The Volturi certainly wont."

They both charged towards me with no clear plan of attack, they had a lot to learn if they though blindly running into battle was a smart Idea. I had my work cut out for me, with these two at least.

Ok so, I was thinking about having the next chapter in Carlisle's point of view, maybe have a flashback or two to show how they met and what Roenna can actually do before she left him. I'm not sure though, what do you guys think? I'd like some feedback if you don't mind. :)


	6. Chapter 6

They both charged towards me with no clear plan of attack, they had a lot to learn if they though blindly running into battle was a smart Idea. I had my work cut out for me, with these two at least.

( Carlisle's POV)

I watched from the back door as Emmett and Garrett sped blindly towards Roenna, not a smart idea. In about the time it took a human to take and release full breath, Rona had them on the ground with her hands on each of their throats.

"Like I said, quick, and clever. You can't have one without the other or you WILL die. You must be observant, I gave you the perfect opening but the two of you were too focused on being fast to see it." Her voice was calm and steady, yet there was an authoritative undertone to it that spoke volumes. I continued to watch on as she ordered them to their feet to try again.

Looking at her now, at her golden eyes, I couldn't help a smile. I could still see when they were a scarlet color, blazing with a fire yet dull and bored of the world all at once.

When I met Rona, she had never even considered animal blood as an alternative to human. I remembered everything about that day, every detail burned into my memory forever.

It had been almost ninety eight years since I had been bitten, turned into what I believed to be a monster. I thought ninety eight years was a long time to live, too long. As I walked though the streets of some city in northern America I hadn't bothered to learn the name of at the time, I caught a scent. It was intoxicating, but in a completely different was than human I had ever been around. I had long since learned how to curb my hunger. This confused and frightened me, that is until I realized I didn't crave this scent the way I craved blood.

It wasn't something I wanted or needed to consume, but something I needed to have, to be near always. Following that wondrous aroma I found myself in front of a small shop. Confused, I stood outside the window for a few moments. It was a book shop something that was relatively new to this part of the state as far as I was aware.

The door opened, capturing my attention. A beautiful, woman emerging, no beautiful wasn't enough to describe the creature I saw before me. She was utterly breath taking, if only I had a breath to give. But then I saw her eyes, scarlet in color and dangerous, though they seemed bored and uninterested in everything that surrounded her.

Another vampire, like me- though she clearly favored a different diet than my own. She paused upon leaving the shop, and those stunning eyes of hers snapped to meet mine. She looked utterly perplexed for a moment before her gorgeous face pull into one of shock.

She was in front of me in an instant, faster than any other vampire I had seen so far in my long life. she studied my face for what felt like an eternity, and it very well could have been, being what we are.

Then she smiled, and I truly felt my world halt. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen in over one hundred years of being on this planet. I was at a loss for words, but she was not.

"Oh my goodness would you just look at you! In all my years I have never seen anything like it! truly amazing, tell me how have you managed that? was it difficult?" Her words were too fast for a normal human to be able to decipher, but I had no problem with hearing what she said. It was her voice that threw me, soft yet strong, elegant and wise with the excitement of a child.

I took a moment to compose myself before speaking. "U-umm, I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not sure what you mean. how did I manage what exactly?" A slight twinge of annoyance crept into her perfect face for a split second before smiling again.

"You haven't met much of our kind have you?" She turned to begin walking away, I could feel a pain in my chest, watching her leave. But she turned and looked at me after a few paces. "Well? Are you coming or not? We may have all the time in the world, but I'd like to get back before sunrise if you don't mind." I followed without question.

we ended up talking through the night and well into the following day. I told her of my special diet, not having harmed a single human and had no intention to ever do so. she told me of how she had lived for thousands of years and had not once seen one of our kind with eyes such as mine.

I was captivated by her so completely, until she disappeared with only a note. Telling me that She was sorry, that she could no longer be around me. in her note she said that her presence was putting me in danger, but that a mutual friend of ours would carry letters between us.

then, after a while the letters stopped, and I started my search for her, fifty years with no luck. A while after that I got news that Roenna- my love- had died somewhere in Europe, murdered by another of our kind. For years I thought I lost her, only to have found her now, and I never planned on letting her go again.


End file.
